Academia Militar Para Hombres Hermosos
by Sgta. Pepper
Summary: ¿Eres un alfeñique feo? ¿Abusan de ti en la escuela? ¿Las niñas te pegan? ¿Tu "novia" te ignora? ¡La Academia Militar Para Hombres Hermosos es para ti! ¡Te haremos militarmente hermoso!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Fanfic basado en el juego de Amour Sucré, que pertenece a a ChiNomiko y Beemov.

**Academia Militar Para Hombres Hermosos.**

Ken regresaba a su casa muy contento después de su segundo día de escuela.

-¡Oh, hijo, qué bueno que volviste! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Tu padre ha vuelto de su misión súper ultra secreta especial de la cual se supone no sabemos nada, sólo para saber cómo te ha ido en la escuela nueva!

-¿Es eso cierto madre?- Ken no podía contener su emoción ni sus lágrimas de alegría y salió disparado hacia la sala dando saltitos de felicidad - ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡PAPÁAAAAAA! – Ken se lanzó en un abrazo hacia su padre, quién lo detuvo con la palma de la mano en la cara del pequeñín, provocando que sus gafas se la clavaran en las narinas.

-Ken, sabes que odio que me abraces y que odio aún más que me abraces después de dar saltitos de alegría – El señor papá de Ken era un hombre alto, apuesto y fornido (como Bruce Willis en su buena época) que iba vestido en uniforme militar forrado de medallas.

-¡Oh, lo siento, Papá! Es que me da tanto gusto que hayas vuelto – dijo Ken mientras sobaba su nariz abollada.

-Ken, espero que esas lágrimas en tus ojos sean de dolor y no de alegría.

-Por supuesto, Papá – mintió Ken- ¡me duele un chorro y un montón!

-Bien, así es como se templa el espíritu de un joven, con dolor. Ahora cuéntame de tu nueva escuela, solo a eso vine. Quiero saber si valió la pena habernos mudado de ciudad para cambiarte a un instituto de paga siete veces más caro que el anterior solamente porque me la cretina de tu novia…

-Sucrettina, papá, se llama Sucrettina. Es francesa.

-Sí, lo que sea… solamente porque Sucrettina, quien dices que ya aceptó su matrimonio contigo, cambió de instituto. Por cierto, tengo que aprovechar mi estancia aquí para ir a hablar con sus padres y afinar detalles sobre el enlace.

-Claro, papá, cuando quieras. Averigüé… digo, me dio su dirección.

-Muy bien, pues sentémonos a comer, muchacho – padre e hijo se dirigieron a la mesa donde la señora mamá de Ken ya estaba colocando platos y cubiertos- Quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿qué has aprendido?

-¡Muchísimas cosas, papá! Por ejemplo, aprendí que el dios del sol del antiguo Egipto se llama Ra…

-Mmm, muy bien, historia universal antigua.

-Que en España, cuando el sol está en su punto más alto indica el sur…

-Curioso, pero útil si alguna vez te pierdes… en España. ¿Qué más?

-Que el nombre del general en Clue es "Mostaza"…

-Vaya, pues eso no lo sabía, no he tenido el gusto de conocer al general.

- Que la señal de sentido prohibido tiene forma redonda…

-… ¿qué?

- Que el hada de Zelda se llama Navi…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Y… ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres escuchar la canción que aprendí en la escuela? Es de Nino Bravo, ajem.. _Libreeeeee, como el sol cuando amanece yo soooooy, libreeeeeee, como un koala_… ¡ah, no, espera! Es _como el maaaaaaaar_… ¡recorcholis! Esa me la saqué mal en el examen.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

El papá de Ken azotó sus puños contra la mesa con indignación y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Me estás diciendo que gasto quince mil dineros mensuales en ese instituto para que aprendas esas mariconadas? – Ken se sumió en su silla ante la furia de su padre y tembló como margarita.

-¡Cariño, tranquilízate! –Intervino la mamá de Ken – Apenas es su segundo día, seguramente esas cosas forman parte de algún curso de inducción para que los muchachos se conozcan, ¿no es así Kensito?

Ken dudó ligeramente.

-… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente!

-Ya veo- El papá volvió a tomar asiento – tiene sentido. Sígueme contando, ¿qué tal tu día?

-Estuvo bien, Sucrettina es algo despistada, ¡siempre está buscando algo o ayudando a alguien! Porque es muy buena, aunque casi no la veo. Ambos nos unimos al club de jardinería, pero ella decidió cambiarse al de baloncesto ¡no creas que me evita ni nada! Fue por cuestiones de salud, eso me dijo. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! Hay un par de chicos que me parece que andan tras los huesitos de mi mujer, ¡pero los puse en su lugar de inmediato!

-JAJAJAJAAAA, ese es mi hijo. Haré caso omiso al hecho de que te uniste al club de jardinería solo porque te portaste como un hombre al enfrentar a esos muchachos.

-¡Gracias, papá! Y bueno, el resto del día transcurrió normal.

-Que bueno, hijo ¿Y qué comiste? Espero que no hayan sido esas galletas de chocolate que siempre andas tragando, esa comida saca lonjas y no músculos.

-No te preocupes, papá, de hecho no comí nada. Unas chicas me golpearon y me robaron el dinero del almuerzo. Claro que tenía la reserva que guardo en mis calcetines, pero Sucrettina necesitaba dinero para una foto y se lo di. Claro que tenía la reserva que guardo en mis calzoncitos, pero las mismas chicas me vieron y me lo robaron también… por eso hoy vine caminando por que ya no me quedó nada para el bus.

-¿El bus? ¡¿Qué pasó con la bicicleta que te compré?!

-Las mismas chicas me la robaron…

El papá de Ken se mostraba sorprendentemente tranquilo.

-Ken, más te vale que con "chicas" te refieras a un ejército de gorilas hembra mutantes.

-Mmmno papá, tan solo tres chicas normales, muy bien vestidas y bastante lindas, debo admitir. ¡Oh, no le digas a Sucrettina que dije eso! Una es rubia, la otra castaña, la otra…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! – el papá de Ken azotó sus puños en la mesa con tanta fuerza que le rompió dos patas y la comida cayó al suelo – ¿Me estás diciendo que unas señoritas te atacaron? ¿y que lo peor de todo es que te ganaron?

-¡Eran tres contra uno, papá! ¡Tenían bolsos muy pesados! –dijo Ken con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ken! No has aprendido nada útil en esa escuela, estás viendo puras tonterías y te hacen más marica de lo que ya eras! No quiero que sigas yendo a ese instituto, a ese... a ese... ¿cómo se llama tu escuela?

-Sweet Amoris

El papá se le quedó mirando fijamente con una vena saltona en la sien.

-Kentin, sube inmediatamente a empacar tus cosas. Te voy a mandar a la AMPHH.

-¿A la "ampfff"?

-¡NO! ¡A la AMPHH!

-¡aaammpffff! –repitió Ken, escupiendo

-¡Maldita sea, escuincle idiota! ¡Se pronuncia "amp" y ya! La Academia Militar Para Hombres Hermosos. Te enseñarán a defenderte y a ser hermoso.

-¿No crees que soy hermoso, papá?

-¡NO, ERES FEO COMO TU MADRE!

-¡Oye!- protestó la señora mamá de Ken

-¡TU LO SABES, MUJER! Me casé contigo solo porque tienes una gran personalidad.

-¡Awwwww, cariño!

-¡Pero tú no, Ken! Eres feo y sin carácter, ¡no sé cómo la cretina de tu novia aceptó casarse contigo! Ha de ser ciega y muy tonta.

-¡Sucrettina, papá! ¡Se llama Sucrettina! – le dijo Ken entre sollozos

-¡No me importa su nombre! ¡Ve a empacar, nos vamos mañana mismo! – Ken se levantó de la mesa – Y una cosa más, hijo: La próxima vez que te vuelvas a referir a tu ropa interior como "calzoncitos" en mi presencia, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR.

Ken rompió en llanto y salió corriendo.

-¡Así no lloran los hombres, Ken!

De la habitación de Ken se escucharon sollozos con un tono más grave.

-Así me gusta, hijo.

Los conocimientos de Ken están basados en el examen del episodio 8.

No sé cuál sea la moneda que manejan en el juego, así que yo le llamo "dineros". A continuación una oración para ilustrar el uso de esta palabra: _Cada día que te conectas al juego, recibes diez dineros._

No sé cuántos capítulos más le saldrán a este fic, pero eso es todo por ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado, es muy tonto pero la intención es que se rían. ¡Me dí cuenta de que hay mucho drama en este fandom! Hacía falta un toque de humor. En fin, si les gusto o si lo odiaron, déjenme un review. Por favor y gracias 3


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Fanfic basado en el juego de Amour Sucré, que pertenece a a ChiNomiko y Beemov.

Academia Militar Para Hombres Hermosos 2

Ken entró a Sweet Amoris llevando un osito de felpa en sus manos. Él mismo lo elaboró en una noche buscando tutoriales en internet y con materiales que tenían un gran significado: su mantita de bebé, la tela de su sillón favorito, el relleno de su almohada y los pendientes de la bisabuela Kentina (valorados en medio millón de dineros) para los ojos. Tenía la esperanza de que Sucrettina lo pusiera sobre su cómoda y nunca nunca nunca de los nuncas lo sustituyera por la fotografía enmarcada de algún tipejo… o una cámara fotográfica… o un elefante mal hecho de papel maché pintado con la patas… hablando hipotéticamente, claro. Después de todo, ¿de dónde podría sacar Sucrettina ese tipo de cosas?

Sin embargo, encontrar a Sucrettina resultó ser todo un desafío. Preguntaba por ella y lo mandaban a una aula, como no estaba fue al patio, luego a los clubes, la escalera… nunca estaba en el mismo lugar. Ken comenzaba a cansarse, casi como si sus puntos de acción se estuvieran agotando, pero él sabía que eso era algo ridículo que solo ocurría en los juegos gratuitos de internet. Finalmente la encontró en el pasillo: la hermosa Sucrettina, con su sedoso cabello, sus brillantes ojos y… una camiseta de "Team Nathaniel".

-¡Sucrettina, espera!- intentó hacer caso omiso a su horrible camiseta

-Oh, eres tú, Ken…

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Esperabas a un chico alto, guapo, pelirrojo y con chamarra de cuero? Jajajaja ¡Ay, Sucrettina, eres tan graciosa!

-En realidad eso no estaría mal. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sucrettina… yo, vine a traerte esto- Ken le entregó el oso

-Oh, un oso. Huele a bebé y a sillón viejo. A bebé viejo. Da entre ternurita y asquito… Gracias – dijo Sucrettina tomando al oso con una expresión que muchos denominarían como de repulsión pero que Ken percibió como amorosa – ¿Por qué me lo das?

-¡Sucrettina, me voy! Mi padre me ha transferido a otro instituto porque dice que éste es demasiado maricón.

-¡OYE, NO INSULTES A MI INSTITUTO!- la directora, que iba pasando por ahí con un perro en sus brazos, escuchó su conversación, como siempre que hacia cuando paseaba por los pasillos entre los alumnos porque le daban ideas para su escritura de novelas románticas –Un momento, tu eres el chico que se acaba de dar de baja, ¡con razón intentas echar tierra a la buena reputación de mi instituto! ¡KIKI, ATACA A ESE DESERTOR!

-¡RWAAARRRRGG! – fue el feroz grito de guerra de Kiki, mientras se abalanzaba al asustado rostro del Ken.

El peso de Kiki, que superaba al de Ken por cien gramos, logró tumbar al pobre chico al suelo, donde comenzó a masticar su cuello y anteojos con la furia de una chiva loca y rabiosa de los Alpes. Sucrettina parecía no darse cuenta de nada, estaba ocupada tratando lo que obviamente era un asunto de suma importancia con el delegado principal ("¿Te gustan los gatos? ¡A mí también!"). Entonces Ken aprovechó una súbita distracción de Kiki para empujarlo, patearlo en la ingle e irse corriendo a la seguridad de la Hummer de su padre. Mientras se alejaba escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de la directora:

-¡Nataniel, deja de zorrear con la nueva! ¡Nueva, ve a atrapar a mi Kiki o te repruebo!

-¡Kentin! ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó su padre cuando lo vio entrar en semejante estado al vehículo.

-¡ARRANCA, PAPÁ, ARRANCA!

-¿Te volvieron a atacar esas señoritas? Espera aquí, hijo, yo les enseñaré – dijo mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño.

-No fueron ellas, ¡me atacó un perro!

-¿Te refieres a ese enorme Beauceron negro que está allá?

-¡No, a ese pequeño y lindo pillo que Sucrettina está persiguiendo!

-¡¿ESE REMEDO DE CHIHUAHUA?! Lo arrollaré – El padre de Ken giró repentinamente el volante en dirección a Kiki.

-¡No, papá! ¡Está con Sucrettina! – Ken giró el volante en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Esa es Sucrettina? La arrollaré - El padre de Ken giró repentinamente el volante en dirección a Sucrettina.

-¡NO, PAPÁ! – Ken logró girar el volante en la dirección opuesta de nuevo.

-No tienes temple, hijo. Yo arrollé a tu madre un par de veces antes de que fuéramos novios para llamar su atención. Es un clásico de la familia. En fin, despídete de tu antiguo instituto, ¡Nos vamos a la AMPHH!

0o0o0o0

La hummer familiar se acercaba a la AMPHH, a lo lejos se veía un edificio enorme que era igual al Sweet Amoris pero pintado con motivo de camuflaje.

-Ahí está, hijo, ya casi llegamos. Quizá no puedas verla porque no tienes un ojo entrenado como yo, pero está frente a nosotros.

-La veo, papi. Resalta mucho entre los edificios.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?! Ya veo, deben ser mis genes.

-¿Entonces eso significa que en verdad no soy adoptado como siempre me dices en Navidad? ¡Oh, papá, soy tan feliz! – Ken se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para darle un abrazo.

-Aún lo dudo, hijo. Tu madre era muy popular entre la tropa. Y te he dicho que no intentes abrazarme mientras manejo, puedes ocasionar un accidente. Ahora entra y ¡VUELVETE HERMOSO! – dijo mientras presionaba un botón que abrió la puerta de Ken y lo arrojó al exterior mientras el auto estaba en movimiento. Acto seguido, arrojó el equipaje sobre el inerte cuerpo del muchacho – Recuerda lo que siempre digo: ¡Así se templa el carácter de un hombreeeee! – Ken dejó de escuchar la voz de su padre conforme se alejaba.

Ken esperó unos minutos para recuperar el control de sus extremidades, contó los dedos de su mano para asegurarse de que no tenía daño cerebral (tal y como le había enseñado su madre desde la infancia: "Hijo, no digo que llegue a ocurrir, pero si un día alguien o tu padre te avienta de un auto en movimiento, asegúrate de que tu cerebro aún funciona") y luego sacudió el polvo de su ropita, reacomodó los lentes sobre su nariz y entró a la AMPHH.

0o0o0o0

Es un capítulo un poco más corto, pero no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo sin actualizar. Muchas gracias todos lo que me dejaron review: Albii-chan, Suno-Andrew, io, EphemeryMoments, Dietline, Kurohi, karychela, KarO Omikami, Florixta, Sthefynice y Darklittlestar. ¡Qué bueno que les gustó y aprecio lo que me dicen! :D

En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos la nueva escuela y a los compañeritos de Ken… no sé si haga falta aclararlo, ¡PERO SON HERMOSOS!


End file.
